Look Who's Back
by Stephanie18
Summary: The fourth part of The Houseguest mini-series...
1. The Cave

Dun, dun, dun! If you read Unknown: Reunion, you knew this was coming! The fourth part of The Houseguest series. Yippee! Anyway, you don't really need to know anything, so enjoy! Oh wait! You do need to know something. You probably already figured though that the Charmed characters (which I do not own by the way) are coming up in the next chapter.  
  
  
"No way. You're not getting me to go in there." The girl said and looked into a dark cave.  
"Go on. Just go in. Everybody else did it." The boy told her.  
"No way. I'm not like everybody else. I'm not doing it Josh." The girl said.  
"You're such a wimp Janet." Josh, the boy, said  
"I am not!" The girl, Janet, said and put her hands on her hips. "I just don't want to go in there! It's dirty."  
"And scary, right?" Josh teased.  
"Shut up! I'm not scared." Janet defended.  
"Then go in. I won't stand here all day waiting for you." Josh told her.  
"It's dirty. I'm not going in. It's just too dirty." Janet told him.  
"It isn't dirty! I've been in there and it isn't dirty." Josh said.  
"It is too!" Janet said.  
"Ken and Tina didn't think it was dirty!" Josh yelled.  
The girl got a sad expression on her face and said, "Don't talk about them."  
"Why? Because they ran off?" Josh asked.  
"No, because they just aren't around and it isn't nice to talk about people if they aren't around to defend themselves." Janet told him.  
"They ran away because they hated you you know." Josh said. He was turning meaner by the second.  
"That's not true!" Janet yelled. She was bordering on tears.  
"Yes, it is. Ken told me just before they left. When he was packing his clothes. he said that he hated you and it was all your fault that he and Tina were running away." Josh told her.  
"N-n-no." Janet stuttered and fell to her knees. "Tina and I were so close..."  
"No, you weren't. Tina told me that she hated you." Josh said. His eyes seemed to glow with evil.  
"No!" Janet screamed through tears. "Stop it."  
"They're hiding in that cave Jan Jan." Josh told her.  
"You can't call me Jan Jan!" Janet screamed. "Only Tina can."  
"Well, go see her. She's in that cave. That's why I wanted you to go in." Josh told her.  
Janet wiped her tears and said, "Really?"  
"Yeah. That's where they ran to. Go in and see them...see Tina." Josh told her.  
Janet stood up and looked in the cave. "Tina?"  
"She can't hear you. Go in." Josh urged.  
Janet had a worried look, but then it faded and she went into the cave.  
After she was in, Josh changed into a black demon and smiled evilly.  
A loud, high-pitched scream, that belonged to none other than Janet, came from the cave and the demon smiled wider then shimmered out.  
  
Lynn shot upright in a cold sweat and looked around wildly. She was breathing heavily. Her breathing became normal and she looked at her alarm clock. 7:00am. Time to get up.  
"Damn dream." Lynn muttered and got up. 


	2. Moving Day

It'll get more exciting, I promise. Just a little later on. Be patient. Wasn't the dream enough for now? Good. Well, read this and the next part will be up really soon.  
  
"Ow! Jeez Prue! Watch it!" Cole screamed as a box fell on his foot.  
"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one with problems!" Prue exclaimed as she balanced a very heavy box.  
"Who would've thought that we had so much stuff?" Jeremy asked carrying a light box.  
"Us." Piper and Phoebe both said carrying boxes both as heavy as the one Prue was carrying.  
"Who's got the key?" Prue asked fumbling with the box.  
"I don't." Everyone said at the same time.  
Just then, Leo opened the door.  
"How did you get in there?" Piper asked.  
Leo just held up the key.  
"That's nice." Prue said. "But would you mind...LETTING US IN?"  
"Oh, sorry." Leo said and stepped aside.  
Everyone put their boxes down on the floor.  
"Phew." Prue said and wiped her brow with her sleeve. "Okay, time for another trip."  
Phoebe groaned and said, "Yippee."  
"Yeah...yippee." Piper agreed.  
"I'm sorry, but Piper, you can't talk. Remember when you and Leo wanted to move, but didn't and we ended up bringing all the stuff back from the car?" Prue asked.  
"Somewhat." Piper muttered.  
"Let's go then." Prue said. "Oh and Leo, you are SO helping."  
"I can't. I've, uh, got business." Leo lied.  
"Liar! Come on." Piper said and steered him out the door.  
"Let's go...all of us." Jeremy said with a smile.  
"You're carrying the bed." Prue told him. "You and Leo."  
"What? Why?" Jeremy asked following Prue out the door.  
"Because you two have done the least work." Prue told him.  
"Oh come on. The bed is heavy." Jeremy whined.  
Prue turned to him with a smile and said, "I know."  
The rest of them all went into the manor and found Piper alone.  
"Where's Leo? He's got to help Jeremy carry the bed." Prue asked.  
"He said he was called, but I think he was lying." Piper replied.  
"Well, can we take a break then?" Cole asked and practically collapsed on the couch.  
Prue sighed and said, "Yeah. That way we'll have enough energy to enjoy watching Jeremy and Leo lug the bed over." 


	3. Look Who's Back

Here is the third chapter. I was swear to the Charmed God that it will get more interesting. I just have to give the story a...foundation. Yes, foundation seems to be the right word. Anyway, ideas are starting to form in my head and I know I've got to run with them eventually. Oh well, you'll just have to wait. Get reading!  
  
Leo orbed "up there" and walked over to a man who was standing in front of a golden door.  
"What's going on in there?" Leo asked.  
"They're having a meeting." The man answered. The man was wearing what could be compared to old Roman armor and he had a spear.  
"A meeting? About what?" Leo asked.  
"Not for you to know." The man answered.  
"I was called. I believe they do want me to know." Leo told the man.  
"Are you Leo, whitelighter to the Charmed Ones?" The man asked.  
"I have a last name." Leo muttered under his breath.  
"What?" The man asked.  
"Uh...yes, I'm the Charmed Ones' whitelighter." Leo told him.  
The man stepped aside and said, "Go right in."  
Leo just nodded to the man and opened the door. He walked inside and saw the Elders talking to three woman.  
"Ah, Leo." One of the Elders said. "Please come forward."  
Leo walked stiffly forward and stood next to one of the women. He wanted to look over to see who they were, but he had to look forward and keep all his attention on the Elders.  
"Leo, we called you today because we have a new assignment for the Charmed Ones." The same Elder told him.  
"What sort of assignment?" Leo asked.  
The Elder just gestured toward the women.  
Leo looked and saw the Young Three.  
"Lynn? Hallie? Jess?" Leo asked not believing.  
"Hi." They said together.  
"Leo," The Elder said and Leo focused on him again. "the Charmed Ones must watch over Lynn again."  
"I still don't see why we have to be separated again!" Lynn exclaimed.  
"Silence!" The Elder boomed. "It is for your own good."  
"I still say we can handle it." Jess said.  
"Why must you always defy us?" The Elder asked.  
"It's in our blood." Jess said. She was practically challenging him.  
"Enough." The Elder ordered. "You will be split up again and this time," He wanted to add a dramatic effect and it was working. "you will not have all of your powers. You will each be stripped of every power except for one. Now, which power do you choose?"  
The girls were shocked. He had to be kidding.  
"You're not serious?" Jess asked.  
"Very serious." The Elder said. "Now choose or we will choose for you."  
"Telekinesis." Hallie said sheepishly. She was staring down at the floor now. There was nothing they could do.  
"Freeze time." Jess muttered. She had a hint of anger in her voice.  
"And you?" The Elder asked Lynn.  
Lynn thought about what power would be best. Her most recent power was astral projection, but she didn't think that could help much. Then she realized that she could project to Jess or Hallie.  
"Astral projection." Lynn said to the Elder looking him straight in the eye.  
"Granted." The Elder said. Lynn was glad that he didn't realize that she could project to Hallie and Jess.  
The Elder lifted his hand and thousands of tiny golden sparks came from his hand and surrounded the girls. They all looked at the sparks in amazement, then they all faded away.  
"Your powers, except for those you have chosen are gone." The Elder told them. "Leo, take Lynn to the Charmed Ones."  
Leo put his hand on Lynn's shoulder then Lynn just gave a good-bye look to Hallie and Jess, then Leo orbed out with her.  
  
They appeared in the middle of the manor living room and everyone just stared at each other.  
They just all stared at each other for a good solid five minutes when Prue finally spoke up.  
"I guess I'll be the first then."  
Prue got up and hugged Lynn.  
"Welcome back." Prue said and let go of Lynn.  
Then Phoebe and Piper joined them and they had a huge group hug. 


	4. Explanation, Please

I finally caught up with myself. Anyway, they mostly talk here and make some jokes...mostly ones that Jeremy (haven't you read the other parts to the series?) doesn't get. And I swear (again) to the Charmed God that things will get exciting. I just needed to lay groundwork or else it'd be confusing. =) Enjoy.  
  
  
"So glad to have you back." Piper said. "But, um, why are you back?"  
"Well, of course it has to do with a demon." Phoebe said.  
"I know that." Piper said and gave Phoebe a look. "I just want to know what demon and stuff."  
"Well, I had a dream." Lynn said. Prue gave her a 'oh no' look. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, these kids were in front of this dark cave and the boy was urging the girl to go in the cave, but the girl didn't want to. She said it was because it was dirty, but she was scared. Then the boy said something about another girl and boy and the girl got all sad. From what I heard, the other girl and boy ran away or something...the boy used that and said that they were in the cave and the girl went in then the boy turned into a demon and then there was this scream, then the demon shimmered away. That's when I woke up."  
"Wow. So, any info?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah. It wasn't a present dream or a future dream. It happened in like the 80s, but the demon keeps luring kids into that cave." Lynn said. "The Elders don't know the demon and they got scared 'cause the last five kids to get lured into the cave were magic kids who would've had some sort of magical destiny."  
"That's not good." Piper said. "But you guys aren't kids, why are the Elders scared about you?"  
"Apparently the demon doesn't give up until you're in that cave. He'll do anything he can to get you inside. He's supposedly one of the most powerful out there, and the mind warping spells he can perform, well, they can get anybody...no matter what age." Lynn explained.  
"How does he find the kids?" Phoebe asked.  
"He can take any form there is, so that's how he lures most people in. Mostly any kid will do for the cave, so he takes the form of a parent or brother or something and gets them in the cave that way. For older kids and adults who can't be fooled by his little tricks, he does the mind warping spell stuff and modifies their memories or turns them into almost zombies and sends them in. Other times he just takes people by force." Lynn told her.  
"But why the cave?" Prue asked.  
"It just takes you in and once you're in, you've barely got time to scream." Lynn told her.  
"It's just like the Nothing." Prue said quietly.  
"Exactly." Lynn said. "And they took away our powers."  
"What? All of them?" Phoebe asked.  
"We each got to keep one." Lynn told her. "Hallie kept telekinesis, Jess kept freezing time, and I kept astral projection...and of course, we're separated."  
"Those Elders are really a bunch of-"  
"Piper." Leo warned.  
"What? I mean, they always try to ruin lives. Sending them out powerless is like murder!" Piper exclaimed.  
"The demon could track them if they had all their powers!" Leo told her.  
"Uh, hello. If they had their powers, they could beat him!" Piper countered.  
Leo just sighed and said, "Yeah, okay. They're calling me...have fun."  
Leo orbed out and Piper stuck her tongue out.  
"Uh...I hate to break up the reunion here, but what's going on?" Jeremy asked.  
"Oh!" Prue said. "We totally forgot you were here."  
"Nice to know I'm appreciated." Jerry said.  
"We haven't seen her in like three years...we see you practically everyday." Phoebe told him.  
"Um, okay...but who is she?" Jeremy asked.  
"Who wants to handle this one?" Piper asked. Everyone else but Jeremy smiled and laughed just a bit.  
"What?" Jeremy asked. "I don't get it. What?"  
"I'll do it." Prue offered. She looked at Jeremy and continued. "This is Lynn. She's a part of the Young Three."  
"The who?" Jeremy asked.  
"Jeez, I thought you were magic once? Um, okay. Well, they're like the kid versions of us." Prue explained. "But they have more powers than us and they aren't sisters, just really great friends."  
"Okay, I still don't get how you know her." Jeremy said.  
"Well, when she was...thirteen was it? Yeah, thirteen. Okay, when she was thirteen, there was a demon after her and The Elders got all scared and split them up. She got sent here to us and her friends, Hallie and Jess, got sent other places. We, of course, eventually defeated the demon." Prue explained.  
"Yeah, but only to have him come back again." Piper said.  
"Who would've thought that he'd be a ghost?" Phoebe asked.  
"What? You're confusing me again." Jeremy told them.  
"Nevermind." Phoebe said.  
"Let's just leave it at that she's a really good friend of ours, okay?" Prue told him.  
"Yeah, okay." Jeremy said. He was still confused.  
"So, this is Jeremy, huh? Ya know Prue, even-"  
"Lynn, don't start." Prue warned.  
"Oh come on. Just let me-"  
"No." Prue said flatly.  
"But I could just-"  
"Lynn." Prue warned.  
"Fine, I won't." Lynn said. "So, any future stuff happening?"  
"Well, Prue and Jeremy are moving next door." Phoebe told her.  
"But we already knew that." Lynn said with a smile. "So, Piper thinking about blonde yet?"  
"No, I swear that I will never go blonde." Piper said and put a hand on her heart.  
"So, Phoebe...." Lynn said her voice trailing.  
"God no!" Phoebe said quickly. "Not yet anyway...I'm not ready for flame retardance yet."  
Everyone laughed except for Jeremy.  
"What? Flame retardance? What are you all talking about?" Jeremy asked.  
Everyone just laughed again. This would be a lot of fun. 


	5. Little Visits

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had a tiny case of writer's block. But I was chatting with a friend and it went away. So, I finished chapter five. I've been thinking on it for a while (I've got two people that can verify this!) and I finally figured out what to do! Yay! I just want to say something first:  
Frances, fight those English! (inside joke, don't bother trying to understand)  
Chapter six will be out soon...I swear! Enjoy.  
  
  
Lynn woke up and looked around her room. It was nice to be back.  
Lynn knew that everyone else was probably already up, so she figured what would be the harm to see what Hallie was up to?  
She closed her eyes and astralled to Hallie.  
"Figures she would still be sleeping." Lynn muttered looking at Hallie, who was still sleeping soundly.  
"Hallie." Lynn whispered. No response.  
"Hallie." Lynn whispered louder.  
Hallie shot upright. It was a reaction they all had to noise.  
"Lynn?" Hallie asked. "How'd did you? They took away our powers."  
"I kept astral projection...for obvious reasons." Lynn said with a smile.  
"You're a genius." Hallie told her.  
"Stop." Lynn said. "Is this your parents' house?"  
"Yeah. Boringsville, USA." Hallie sighed.  
"It can't be all bad." Lynn said.  
"No, it isn't all bad, but it's frustrating. The Elders treat us like children. Have they noticed that we're not kids anymore? I'm so sick of them controlling our lives." Hallie said.  
"Me too...we all are." Lynn said and sat on the edge of the bed. "We just have to live with it. They've controlled our lives since we were born, and I know...it sucks."  
"I just want at least one month of my life where they weren't planning everything out for me, ya know?" Hallie asked.  
"I do know." Lynn sighed. "But we just gotta keep going...like the song says."  
"What song?" Hallie asked.  
Lynn laughed a little and said, "I don't know."  
"That's just like you." Hallie said. "Give me a hug."  
"No, you can't." Lynn said as Hallie leaned over.  
Hallie just toppled through Lynn and fell on the floor.  
"Astral body...I forgot." Hallie said as she sat up.  
"Prue." Lynn whispered.  
"What?" Hallie asked.  
"Prue...she's-she's next to me." Lynn said.  
"Um...no she's not." Hallie told her.  
"Uh-oh...gotta go." Lynn said and disappeared.  
  
Lynn opened her eyes and looked to her right.  
"Prue, hi." Lynn said.  
"Mmmmhmmm." Was all Prue said.  
"Uh...I was...sleeping." Lynn said unconvincingly.  
"Sure you were." Prue said.  
"Oh, I was." Lynn said.  
"Of course." Prue said. "Well, unless you'd like to sleep some more, Piper has breakfast and then we're taking a trip...unless you're too tired from your last one."  
"No, I'm...caught." Lynn said.  
"Caught? Doing what? You were only sleeping." Prue said and smiled.  
"Thanks." Lynn said and Prue left.  
  
Lynn got dressed and joined everyone else down at the table.  
"Morning." Everyone said at the same exact time.  
'Okay, that's weird.' Lynn thought.  
"So Prue," Lynn said as she sat down. "you said we were going somewhere."  
"You *were* listening." Prue said as she was reading the paper.  
"Yeah, I was." Lynn said as she put some pancakes on her plate. "So, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise." Prue told her.  
"Careful...Prue's last surprise was that we were helping her move." Phoebe said. Prue just gave her an unamused look.  
  
After breakfast, Prue and Lynn got in Prue's car and still Prue said nothing.  
"Come on, where are we going?" Lynn asked.  
"You don't handle surprises well do you?" Prue asked her and backed out of the driveway.  
"No, I don't...tell me." Lynn begged.  
"Not until we get there." Prue told her.  
"But then it won't be a surprise anymore." Lynn said. "And I'll already know.  
Prue smiled and said, "I know."  
Lynn was going to make a comment, but at that moment, her astral body was pulled out of her body.  
"Lynn! Lynn?" Prue said worriedly and put a hand on Lynn's arm and started to gently shake it. "Lynn!"  
  
Lynn heard Prue's worried words, but she couldn't respond. She was being pulled.  
Lynn opened her eyes and noticed she was in a bedroom. Her vision focused better and she noticed Jess with an unsure smile on her face and holding a small piece of paper in her right hand.  
"You okay?" Jess asked.  
"I'm fine." Lynn mumbled.  
"Sorry, but Hallie told me about your visit and I found this spell and-" Jess rambled.  
"It's fine...I'm fine...but Prue isn't." Lynn said.  
"Oh, did I worry her by doing this?" Jess asked. She hated it when she made people worry.  
"A little, but I think she'll figure it out, but she doesn't know took me...anyway, you want something?" Lynn asked and sat in a big, fluffy chair.  
"Just wanted to see you and see that you're alright." Jess said. She wasn't very convincing.  
"Jess, what is it really?" Lynn asked.  
"I-I-I wanted to ask you if...if you've seen the new Dark Angel episode." Jess lied.  
"Come on, tell me." Lynn told her.  
Jess sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm worried. I know that it's Hallie who usually gets worried, but I'm actually worried this time. What if-what if the Elders made a mistake this time separating us? What if they're wrong? They took away our powers, but what if they were wrong?"  
This was a new side of Jess. Lynn didn't know whether to like it or not that Jess was showing a different side.  
"They're wrong a lot." Lynn said and sat next to her. "We always win though. They're wrong a lot...a lot. We always get through it though."  
"Yeah...you're right." Jess said. There was a short pause, then Jess said, "I really did want to know if you've seen the new Dark Angel episode you know."  
"I know...and yes." Lynn said. She smiled, then felt a pull. "Gotta go, Prue's calling me now. Bye."  
  
Lynn disappeared then felt the tugging and pulling feeling again, then she felt normal, then she opened her eyes.  
She was back in her body...her astral self was back inside.  
Lynn sat up and looked around. She was in a dark room that was lit with a few candles that were scattered around. She had no idea where she was or what was going on.  
"Prue?" She called out.  
There was no answer from Prue, then a voice behind her made her jump a little.  
"You're awake." 


	6. Look What You Got

I told you it'd be out soon. *sticks out tongue at all the unbelievers* Okay, um, chapter seven is being written, so it should be out some time soon...should...anyway, to the story!  
  
  
Lynn whipped around and looked behind her. An old woman was standing behind her. She didn't look evil, but nobody truly looks evil at first glance.  
"Who are you?" Lynn asked.  
"I am Merilda." The woman told her.  
"Yes, that's nice...now, what am I doing here?" Lynn asked.  
"Someone brought you to me." Merilda told her.  
Before Lynn could ask who, Prue stepped through the door.  
"Is she alright?" Prue asked.  
Lynn looked at Prue and Prue looked back.  
"You had something to do with this?" Lynn asked. She was calmer now. She completely trusted Prue.  
"Yeah." Prue answered.  
The thought that this wasn't really Prue, but a shapeshifter pretending to be Prue flashed through Lynn's mind, but quickly disappeared. Lynn knew Prue.  
"So, was this the surprise?" Lynn asked.  
"Well, you weren't supposed to be unconscious, but mostly yeah." Prue told her.  
"So, what's going on?" Lynn asked.  
"Well, I'd met Merilda a little over a year ago and we became friends. She helped me out a lot of times and she already knew abut you and I explained your problem to her yesterday night and she said she could help." Prue explained.  
Lynn gave Prue a skeptical and curious look and asked, "How?"  
"She's very powerful." Prue told her. "She would be able to make a potion and do a spell to help you regain your powers. And she can block it from the Elders and they'll think that you've only got astral projection."  
"That is so totally awesome." Lynn said.  
"Indeed." Merilda spoke up.  
"So, is the spell done?" Lynn asked.  
"No, Pruedence insisted that we wait for you to awake before we did anything." Merilda explained.  
Lynn looked at Prue and Prue just shrugged.  
"Well, I wanna do it." Lynn said with determination.  
"Lie down and I will begin." Merilda ordered.  
Lynn laid back down and prepared herself mentally.  
Merilda gathered some ingredients as Prue watched and worried.  
Merilda placed lavender and odd purple seeds around Lynn, then she picked up an ancient looking book and flipped through the pages.  
She then placed a hand over Lynn and began to chant. Lynn didn't understand a word of it. It sounded like it could be Latin, but she wasn't sure.  
After Merilda was done, she closed the book then put it down. She then scooped up a handful of Lavender and the purple seeds and dropped them in a small golden colored goblet.  
Merilda placed a hand over the goblet, closed her eyes, and mumbled a few words, then steam came from the cup.  
"Drink this." Merilda ordered and handed the cup to Lynn.  
Lynn looked into the cup and was amazed when she saw a purple liquid inside the cup.  
She shrugged a little and drank it all.  
It didn't burn her throat like she thought it would.  
'Too much Harry Potter.' Lynn thought.  
"So, do I have my powers back?" Lynn asked.  
"Try them." Merilda told her.  
Lynn thought for a minute, then she just faded out. Merilda seemed a little shocked.  
Lynn appeared behind her.  
"Yep, they're back. I can materialize." Lynn said happily.  
"Great." Prue said with a smile.  
"Truly wonderful." Merilda commented.  
"Oh no..." Prue groaned and looked at her watch.  
"What?" Lynn asked.  
"We were supposed to meet Piper and Phoebe half an hour ago." Prue told her.  
"I guess we should go then." Lynn said.  
"I guess so." Prue sighed. "Merilda...thank you. I'll stop by later, alright?"  
"Of course Prue." Merilda said with a smile.  
"Come on." Prue said and led Lynn out of the little place.  
"Where are we meeting them?" Lynn asked as Prue drove.  
"P3, where else?" Prue replied. Prue relaxed and leaned back. "So, you've got your powers back. How does it feel?"  
"It feels great." Lynn told her. "I don't think I could've lived without them."  
"Yeah, powers are important parts of us." Prue said. "I just hope it wasn't stupid to do it."  
"It wasn't. You gave us a better chance to survive." Lynn reassured her.  
Prue just smiled and parked the car.  
They walked in and saw two people they weren't expecting.  
"Oh my God...what're you guys doing here?" 


	7. They're Here

"Well, we both felt our powers back, so I materialized to Hallie and we materialized to Piper...and here we are." Jess explained.  
"Okay, so you guys are apparently linked magically like us..." Prue said.  
"Apparently so, yes." Hallie said.  
"How did you get your powers back?" Piper asked.  
"It would be my doing." Prue confessed.  
"What? Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because," Prue explained. "I wanted Lynn to be able to defend herself. I got a friend of mine to give her back her powers...but the Elders don't know she has them back. They still think she has only astral projection." She added.  
"Yeah, but Prue, what about Hallie and Jess?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know." Prue said. "I didn't know they would get their powers too."  
"I can't believe this." Phoebe muttered.  
Prue hung her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Piper said. "You gave them all a chance to win."  
"Yeah, Prue...thanks." Hallie said.  
"My thoughts exactly. Thank you Prue." Jess chimed.  
"Yeah, Prue. Thanks." Lynn said. "And it was really me who decided on whether or not to do it anyway."  
Prue lifted her head and looked at Phoebe, who smiled.  
"They're right." Phoebe said.  
Prue smiled and they all sat at the bar.  
  
They were all talking, when Leo orbed in. Jess and Hallie dove behind the bar and hid.  
"What was that?" Leo asked.  
"What was what?" Piper asked trying to be innocent.  
"I just saw something..." Leo told them.  
"You are kinda old...maybe you need glasses." Prue suggested.  
Leo gave her a look and didn't press further.  
"So, what's up?" Lynn asked.  
"Report from the Elders." Leo told them. They all looked at each other and exchanged glances.  
"Oh?" Prue asked as innocently as possible.  
"Yeah." Leo said. "They say everything is fine and well. No reported activity they told me, but it's still early."  
"Oh well, that's good." Piper said.  
"Yes, it is." Leo said. "I hate to talk and go, but they're calling me." Leo orbed out.  
"Phew...you can come out now." Piper said. Hallie and Jess materialized back to their seats.  
"Close one." Jess said. Everyone just nodded.  
"So, um, what do we do with you two?" Phoebe asked.  
"Uh..." Hallie didn't know. Jess just shrugged.  
"Can we keep you guys here or-" Piper began, but Leo orbed in.  
"Ha! I knew it!" He said and pointed at Jess and Hallie.  
Jess rolled her eyes and said, "Took you long enough."  
Leo just gave her a look and continued, "What are they doing here?"  
"It's my fault." Prue sighed. "I got Lynn her powers back and now they all have their powers."  
"Well, the Elders-" Leo began.  
"Were wrong." Piper interrupted. "They stood no chance without their powers. We all agree that what Prue did was right."  
Before Leo could reply, two sets of golden orbs appeared, then two men stood right behind Leo.  
"Charmed Ones." One of the men said.  
"Uh-oh." Hallie breathed.  
Jess just sighed.  
"What?" Prue whispered to them.  
"We've come for the stray Young Three." The other man said.  
"You can't have them." Piper spoke up.  
"What? You will give us them." The first man commanded.  
"Um...no we won't." Piper told them.  
The two men whispered to each other then orbed out.  
"They're going to tell the Elders." Leo told them.  
"Bring it on." Piper said.  
  
Who did you think it was? Martha Stewert and Jessica Alba? Sheesh. Lol, j/k. You probably knew that it was Hallie and Jess, but I always wanted to say that. =) 


	8. Maruka

For the first time, I didn't think of the name of the demon. I know, you're all gasping and saying, 'No way!' but it is true. Jessica (no, not Alba. You mention it once and you're correcting it forever) came up with it...Maruka anyway. Any other demons are creations of moi. Oh, and before we go on, I want to do a shameless plug: If you've got the time, please read my Charmed/Dark Angel crossover called On The Space Needle. Kay? Kay. Thanks.  
Now, on with the story.  
  
  
Maruka paced around the clearing. It was a tiny space in the woods and he needed to get someone into the cave and fast. Magical children were all warned, he couldn't get anymore. He needed this cave...it was his strength.  
Another demon shimmered in.  
"Conleth, what took you so long?" Maruka asked.  
"I was very busy. I tried to find the right children, but I couldn't." Conleth replied.  
"What do you mean you couldn't find them?" Maruka asked.  
"They've all passed the age limit. I couldn't track them." Conleth told him.  
"What?" Maruka asked enraged.  
"They've all grown too old. I can only track to the age of eighteen." Conleth said.  
"Useless...you are useless to me then." Maruka said.  
"What?" Conleth asked.  
"I said, you are useless to me." Maruka repeated. "If you cannot track them, you are useless to me."  
"I-I am not useless. I can still find other children." Conleth said.  
"But I don't need other children." Maruka said more calmly. "I need them. With their power, the cave will have enough life energy to make the transformation and I will be the most powerful demon ever."  
"You can still be that." Conleth told him. "I will get more children."  
"No!" Maruka partially screamed. He formed an energyball, but then just threw it at a tree. "You are of more use to me than that."  
"What do you mean?" Conleth asked.  
Maruka just lifted his hand and a blue, wavy light drifted from his hand and wrapped around Conleth's neck. It was like when the Grimlocks stole sight, only the light was blue.  
Conleth fell to his knees, clutching his throat. Maruka put his hand down and Conleth started wheezing and coughing.  
"Enter the cave." Maruka commanded.  
Conleth's eyes had a dazed look. Conleth stood and almost robotically walked into the cave.  
Maruka stood still and waited. When he heard Conleth's pain-filled scream, he smiled and shimmered away.  
  
Is this chapter kinda short? I think so. Anyway, I've got some of chapter nine done and you'll never guess what happens with...oops. Well, until next time. 


	9. Who's That Demon?

Everyone went back to the manor. They didn't want to be at P3 when those two men came back.  
"All I'm saying is that FreeCell is better than Minesweeper." Hallie said as she got out of the car.  
"Pah! Minesweeper is the best!" Lynn argued.  
"You're both wrong." Jess added. "Hearts is the best Windows game."  
"No way." Hallie argued. "What do you guys think?"  
"Minesweeper." Prue answered. "It's strategy...and the best."  
"I disagree." Phoebe said as they walked up the stairs to the manor. "Hearts is best."  
"Yeah right!" Piper added. "FreeCell all the way."  
They walked into the manor continuing their Windows game argument and were just getting into the logistics, when Leo and the two men orbed in.  
"You guys sure know how to spoil a mood." Jess mumbled.  
Leo ignored her and said, "This is Charles, and this is Derek. They are here to take them back."  
"We're not going." Hallie said. Everyone was a little shocked that Hallie of all of them would defy them.  
"You must go. You cannot be together." Charles said.  
"They aren't going." Prue said and stepped in front of them.  
"Yeah." Piper agreed and stood next to Prue. Phoebe shrugged and stood next to Piper.  
"We are not prepared for a situation like this." Derek said.  
"Well, we're not letting them go without a fight." Prue told him.  
Charles and Derek looked at Leo with looks that said 'what do we do?'  
"Girls," Leo said, "you've got to let them go. There isn't any way out of this."  
"Leo, what's happened with you?" Piper asked.  
"Piper, please. Don't start anything now." Leo said.  
"It is imperative that they come with us." Charles broke in. "Maruka is coming-"  
"Maruka? Is that the demon?" Prue asked.  
"They weren't supposed to know." Leo snapped.  
"If they won't come, then they've got a right." Derek said. He then looked at the sisters and told them, "Yes, Maruka is the demon. He-"  
"Go back." Leo said coldly. Leo lifted his hand and waved it lightly. Derek became golden orbs and screamed in pain, then was orbed out.  
"Do nothing until we return." Leo commanded. He had a hard expression on his face. Leo orbed out in his usual blue orbs and Charles orbed out right after him in gold.  
"Something is seriously wrong with him." Phoebe commented.  
"Yeah...lets go." Prue said and started toward the stairs.  
"He said don't do anything." Phoebe called to her.  
"Since when do we listen to him?" Prue called back.  
Everyone then followed Prue to the attic.  
"Maruka...Maruka...found him!" Prue announced.  
"Don't keep us in the dark." Piper urged.  
"Maruka, a demon of the dark. He has been luring people to what is simply known as The Cave. The Cave acts as the Nothing and devours people, taking their life energy. Maruka has been working for centuries trying to get The Cave enough power so that he can use it and transform himself into the ultimate demon." Prue read.  
"Somebody is on a power trip." Piper muttered.  
"It doesn't give a vanquish." Prue said, then she read from the Book again. "The only known way to effectively stop Maruka is to lure him into The Cave."  
"That sounds easier than it actually is." Phoebe commented.  
"That about sums it up." Prue said.  
"So, what do we do now?" Hallie asked.  
  
Meanwhile, "up there"...  
Leo and Charles orbed in and Leo starting fuming.  
"He was being reckless." Leo said angrily.  
"He was indeed sir." Charles said. Leo seemed to be ignoring him. If Prue were there, she would've called Charles spineless...any of the sisters would have.  
"Who does he think he is? How dare he tell them?" Leo growled.  
"I don't sir." Charles squeaked.  
Two guards drug Derek into the room where Leo and Charles were.  
"You were rough with him." Leo said to the guards looking at the black eye that adorned Derek's face.  
"No," One of the guards said. "he wouldn't stop trying to escape and we had to knock him out."  
"You're worthy of The Source himself you know that?" Leo growled. The guards took great offense, but said nothing.  
"Leave him and go." Leo ordered. The guards let go of Derek's arms and hell fell to the floor, then they left.  
"Derek, why betray us like that?" Leo asked.  
"I was giving them a chance to live." Derek defended. He was on his hands and knees because he was too weak to stand.  
"That's why they have a whitelighter." Leo told him. His voice was cold and hard.  
"Just get it over with will you? There's no need to drag it out." Derek said.  
"Very well." Leo said. He then called for the guards. They came back in and looked at Leo. "Have his wings clipped." The guards dragged Derek out of the room. Charles shook his head sadly.  
"We have much work to do." Leo said.  
  
Two chapters in one day! Are you proud? I thought so. And it makes up for short chapter eight. What's up with Leo? You'll find out soon enough... 


	10. Leo And A Dream

Wow. Three chapters in a day? Well, this will be the last for today because an awesome show, Family Guy, is coming back and I've got to watch it! Long live Stewie! Lol.  
  
  
  
Leo walked to the cell and looked in. The cell wasn't dingy, but it was plain.  
"You're not all bad you know." Leo said to the man inside.  
The man was sitting on the white bed staring at his hands sadly.  
"Then give me back my life." The man pleaded and looked at Leo with great sadness in his eyes.  
"I can't." Leo told him. "I'm almost done anyway. When everything is done and glossed over, you'll be let out."  
"Then it will be too late!" The man exclaimed. He rushed over to the bars and held onto two. "Please, let me out."  
"I already told you that I cannot." Leo said. "When I am done, you will be set free."  
Tears started to fall down the man's cheeks. "Please?" He pleaded quietly.  
Leo just looked at him and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, down on Earth...  
Lynn had fallen asleep in a big comfy chair in the living room.  
They had moved their discussion downstairs to be more comfortable. Prue and Hallie were searching the Book, Piper and Jess were playing Go Fish, and Phoebe was sleeping with her feet propped up on the coffee table.  
  
Lynn found herself "up there".  
"What's going on?" Her voice was an echo.  
She saw Leo talking to a man in a cell, so she walked over to him and listened.  
"Then give me back my life." The man pleaded and looked at Leo with great sadness in his eyes.  
"I can't." Leo said to the man. "I'm almost done anyway. When everything is done and glossed over, you'll be let out."  
"Then it will be too late!" The man exclaimed. "Please, let me out."  
That voice was familiar to Lynn.  
"I already told you that I cannot." Leo said. "When I am done, you will be set free."  
Lynn took a step forward and looked into the cell.  
"Leo?" Lynn asked.  
All of sudden, all of the colors swirled together and Lynn was ripped from her dream.  
  
Lynn shot up and stared around.  
"What? Something wrong?" Prue asked.  
"I-I had a very odd dream." Lynn told her.  
"Odd, like how?" Piper asked, her and Jess forgetting their game.  
"I was "up there" and it was like a jail place or something I guess. Leo was talking to someone in a cell, so I went over. I listened to the conversation for a bit, then I looked into the cell and Leo was in the cell, only he looked sadder and just plain downtrodden. Then everything swirled together and I woke up." Lynn told them.  
"So, Leo isn't Leo and Leo is in jail up there?" Piper asked.  
"It seemed like it." Lynn said.  
"How do we get up there? We've gotta get him out." Piper said.  
"You can't get "up there" without a whitelighter and I doubt that pseudo Leo will take us there." Prue said.  
"Well, we can't leave him there." Piper said.  
"I know that Piper." Prue said. "And we won't. We just have to deal with Maruka first. Leo is safe up there, but they aren't."  
"You're right." Piper said. "Let's get this over with and then we'll save Leo."  
"He wants us right?" Jess asked.  
"Yeah, he needs your magic." Prue told her.  
"Then there's only one thing to do." Jess said.  
"Jess, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking are yo-" Lynn began, but Jess' telepathic voice rang in her ears.  
*It's the only way. One of us has got to get him into that cave. We have to do it.*  
Lynn sighed. "It'll be me then."  
"Lynn, you can't! I'm the oldest...I'll do it." Hallie said.  
"No! Don't try to talk me out of it." Lynn said. "It has to be done and you guys are more powerful than me. You can't...you can't risk it."  
Lynn got up and went to the kitchen.  
Everyone looked at each other and Hallie put her head down. Prue got up and went into the kitchen. She found Lynn near the sink, clutching the counter for support. Prue walked slowly over to her and noticed that she was silently crying.  
"I'm sorry...it's my fault." Prue said in a soothing voice and wrapped her arm around Lynn's shoulders.  
"No, it's not." Lynn sniffed. "It would've happened anyway."  
Prue didn't know what to say. She didn't have to say anything, Lynn rested her head next to Prue's shoulder and started to cry again.  
Prue just stroked Lynn's hair and let her cry, it was all she could do for now.  
  
After a few minutes, Lynn recollected herself. It was twenty years of pent up tears that she let go, but she didn't even let all of them go. She would need two days for that.  
Lynn and Prue went back into the living and right there, Lynn was ready.  
"What do I have to do?" Lynn asked with a new determination. 


	11. Face-off

Long chapter ahead. Be warned. I am very proud of this chapter if I do say so myself...the emotion, man. The emotion! Anyway, you can read it now.  
  
  
They had their plans formed and they were ready. Piper and Jess were to go "up there" and find Leo to get him out.  
Prue, Hallie, and Phoebe were going to say a spell and send Lynn to The Cave, then she would link with Phoebe's magic and send her a premonition when they should come.  
It was all ready, someone just needed to say the word.  
"Okay then." Piper finally spoke up. "Jess, if you would."  
"I'm not sure if it'll work." Jess said. "I've only done it once."  
"Well, give it your best shot." Piper said.  
Jess took a deep breath then grabbed Piper's hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
After a few minutes, Jess and Piper disappeared in two clouds of green and pink orbs.  
"Alright...let's get this over with." Lynn said.  
Phoebe, Hallie, and Prue began the spell.  
"With this spell the way we pave,  
Send Lynn safely to The Cave."  
  
An orange smoke appeared at Lynn's feet, then slowly moved up and when it completely covered her, it began to swirl and Lynn slowly faded until she was gone.  
"Now what do we do?" Hallie asked.  
"We wait." Prue said. Phoebe and Hallie could both tell that Prue hated to just sit and wait.  
  
  
Meanwhile, "up there"...  
Jess and Piper had successfully orbed up.  
"I didn't think it would really work." Jess said. "But my energy is kinda spent. When we get Leo out, he's gotta orb us."  
"I guess that's a side-effect." Piper said. They ducked behind two large white pillars. "So, what do we do?"  
Jess slid down a pillar and sat on the ground. Her energy was really spent.  
"Get a whitelighter robe and put the hood up, then find him." Jess told her.  
"What do you mean? You're speaking in the singular tense." Piper said.  
"My energy is really spent. I can't do it. You go and bring Leo to me and I think he can heal me and get back some of my energy." Jess said.  
"Alright." Piper said. Piper crept over to a wall and snatched two whitelighter robes from a hook and went back to Jess. She threw one of the robes lightly to Jess and it fell on her lap.  
"What is this for?" Jess asked.  
"If you hear someone coming, toss that on. I don't want you getting caught." Piper whispered.  
Jess just nodded and Piper put her robe on and flipped the hood up. She smiled at Jess and walked off.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth...  
Lynn appeared in front of The Cave. She looked into The Cave and shuddered. She hated knowing what happened when someone went in there...  
A twig snapping behind her made her turn swiftly around.  
"Phoebe?" Lynn asked squinting to be sure.  
"Yeah," Phoebe answered. "I couldn't let you come alone. They sent me here with a spell."  
"Oh...okay." Lynn said and turned back to The Cave.  
"Just before you got here, we sent Prue. I think she went in looking for you." Phoebe said.  
"No." Was all Lynn said.  
"Yes, she's inside. Go to her." Phoebe urged.  
"No, she's-she's home." Lynn said.  
Behind her, Phoebe lifted her arm and opened her hand. A blue, electric current, like the one used on Conleth, drifted toward Lynn.  
It gripped her around the throat and she fell to her knees. Once Phoebe finished, she pulled her hand away and Lynn stood up and looked at her.  
"Prue is in the cave." Phoebe said. "Go to Prue."  
What Phoebe didn't know, was that Lynn knew that it was Maruka and she had sent the premonition to Phoebe, the real Phoebe, and they would be here any minute.  
"No." Lynn defied.  
"What?" Phoebe's voice became uncharacteristically deep and almost sounded like Belthazor, but was one notch lighter.  
"I said no." Lynn said.  
"Do not defy me." Phoebe said in the new, deep voice.  
"Well, I am." Lynn said. In truth, Lynn only felt like she was getting weaker.  
Maruka changed into his demon form.  
"Enough of this." Maruka snarled. "Get in The Cave."  
"I will not." Lynn snapped.  
  
  
Meanwhile, "up there"...  
Piper still didn't like it that she had left Jess, but she realized how weak that Jess must have been.  
Piper walked slowly, she didn't want anyone to think she was out of place.  
She learned the hard way that "up here" had no signs directing anyone to anywhere. There were a bunch of nonsense signs that read 'Here', 'There', 'Everyplace', and other nonsense things like that.  
She finally got the nerve and walked up to a man, but she kept her face well hidden.  
She made her voice sound deeper, like they did in the movies when a woman was impersonating a man.  
"Excuse me," She said. "where is the, uh, jail?"  
"Jail? You must've just gotten up here, huh?" The man asked.  
Piper really had no time for small talk, but she played along. He could have the information she needed. "Yes, I just arrived."  
"Well, what you call the jail, is just down that way and to the left." The man said and pointed. To Piper everything up here seemed exactly the same, but to the locals, it was apparently all different.  
Piper thanked the man then walked down the "hall".  
She walked for a bit, then saw a small hall that appeared to have cells. Piper wondered why everything had to be white as she walked down the hall.  
She noticed that everyone in the cells seemed very depressed and they all looked as if they'd been through a giant ordeal.  
There were only a few cells and very few prisoners. Piper figured that they just didn't need them up here.  
She got to one cell and her heart stopped.  
There sat a man with his head in his hands. He was wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt, with the cuff buttons undone. His hair looked tousled and he looked very different from the other prisoners, they were all amazingly well groomed even as prisoners.  
But when the man lifted his head, Piper saw the udder downtrodden, depressed look on the man's face that every other prisoner had.  
"Leo." Piper half whispered.  
Leo looked over at her and the sadness faded from his eyes.  
"Piper." He whispered and ran to the bars.  
"I'm getting you out of here." Piper told him.  
"What? How? You can't..." Leo began.  
"Shhhhhhh." Piper said. "Now back up."  
Leo did as she commanded and Piper took a deep breath.  
'I'll either freeze him, blow up the bars, or...blow him up.' Piper thought as she raised her hands.  
She had an unsure look on her face when she flicked her fingers, but it all worked out for the best. The bars shattered and Leo ran out of the cell and hugged her.  
"Let's go." He said.  
"Wait! Jess is here...we've got to get to her first." Piper told him.  
They could hear many footsteps coming their way...and fast.  
"Uh....uh..." Piper stuttered and looked around. She saw a golden pair of handcuffs and got an idea.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth...  
Lynn was fighting Maruka's magic the best she could, but the thoughts began mingling and The Cave started to sound good.  
'The Cave...go into The Cave and save Prue...' An echo-like voice in her head said. It was like the voice of an adult child, if that made sense. She was beginning to believe it.  
Lynn stood up and turned toward The Cave. She took a step forward, but a faded image of a woman appeared.  
"No," She said to Lynn. "Prue is not in this Cave. Do not go in. Fight the voice. Fight Lynn. You can do it."  
"No...Prue is in The Cave." Lynn said almost like a robot.  
"No, she is not." The woman said. "You are my daughter and I know you are strong. Fight him. Fight."  
"Fight." Lynn whispered. The woman simply looked lovingly at Lynn, then faded away. Lynn turned around with fury in her eyes.  
"I'm fighting!" She screamed. She raised her hand and an orange ball of static energy appeared and shot out. It hit Maruka near the heart and he fell to his knees.  
"I'm fighting." Lynn said again. She kept repeating it and got louder each time she did. Every time she said it, she also took a step toward Maruka.  
She looked him straight in the eye and said with great determination and anger, "I'm fighting."  
She then placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She concentrated then, her arm seemed to become wrapped in an electric, orange current.  
When Lynn opened her eyes, the current left her arm and zapped Maruka. He screamed in pain then he passed out and fell backwards.  
Lynn fell to her knees, her energy spent, and glanced to her left just to see Prue's SUV pull up near the clearing just before she passed out.  
  
  
Meanwhile, "up there"...  
Piper hand put the handcuffs on Leo, but she hadn't fastened them.   
They walked by some of the guards that appeared and Piper explained in her fake deep voice, "Escorting a prisoner."  
Leo pretended to be as downtrodden as before, but he was really swimming with happiness.  
When they got to the pillar where Piper left Jess, Leo threw off the handcuffs and rushed to her.  
She was unconscious, but Leo quickly healed her and she woke up.  
"How do you feel?" Piper asked.  
"Sixty-five percent." Jess answered groggily.  
"Come on then." Leo said and took Jess' hand. He then took Piper's arm and orbed out with them.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth...  
Hallie, Prue, and Phoebe got out of the car and rushed to the clearing.  
"Lynn! Lynn!" Hallie screamed as she ran through the brush and jumped over some fallen tree logs and tree roots. When she got to Lynn, she practically skidded to her knees and scooped Lynn up in her arms.  
"Wake up...come on...wake up." She said gently. Lynn showed no signs of waking. She was breathing and her pulse was strong, but she just wasn't with them on a conscious level.  
Prue and Phoebe checked Maruka and discovered that he was still alive.  
"After a zap like that?" Phoebe commented.  
"Who cares." Prue said. "Let's just through him into The Cave."  
Phoebe went over to Hallie and put a hand on her shoulder, then bent down.  
"Hallie honey, you've got to help us." Phoebe told her in a gentle voice.  
Hallie held back her tears and inwardly cursed her emotionalism.  
"Yeah, okay." Hallie said and laid Lynn's head down.  
Prue grabbed Maruka's right arm, Hallie grabbed his left, and Phoebe got his feet.  
"One...two...three...lift." Prue said and they all lifted up. Hallie looked away when his head flopped down.  
"He is one heavy demon." Phoebe said as they slowly carried him to The Cave.  
None of them noticed because they were carrying Maruka, but Lynn woke up and propped herself up on one elbow.  
"One...two...toss." Prue said and they all swung and threw.  
Maruka tumbled into The Cave and they waited. Nothing happened for a bit, but then they heard the most terrible scream that anyone has ever heard.  
Then, the ground began to shake and suddenly a very bright, golden light came from The Cave.  
Hallie, Phoebe, and Prue shielded their eyes and stepped a few steps back. They watched as white orb after orb exited The Cave and moved heavenward.  
After the orbs all left, The Cave returned to its normal blackness and the ground shook once more. This time black orbs shot out of The Cave and fell to the ground. They were all steaming and looked as if they were extremely burnt.  
Prue, Phoebe, and Hallie ran back over by Lynn to avoid getting hit. After each blackened orb had come out, they all began sinking one by one into the ground.  
"Is it over?" Hallie asked looking at Prue.  
"For now." Prue answered still looking ahead at The Cave.  
Hallie looked down and saw that Lynn was awake. A look of pure joy spread over her face and a huge smile appeared on her face. She squealed and bent down to help Lynn up.  
Lynn slung an arm around Hallie's shoulder and Hallie wrapped an arm around Lynn's waist and grabbed the hand that belonged to the arm around her shoulder, all to help Lynn stand.  
"Quite the experience." Lynn said looking at The Cave.  
Everyone else looked at The Cave as well and they all agreed. This was an experience and they all knew that, like any other time, their lives would not be the same. 


	12. Closure

Okay, this is the closure chapter. I even titled it Closure. Alright, this explains mostly everything. And it picks up right from where we left off, so...okay then. =)  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the manor...  
Leo had orbed Jess and Piper back to the manor and they immediately thought something was wrong.  
"Where are they?" Piper asked worried. "They should be back by now, right?"  
"They're fine." Jess said and plopped onto the couch. "I can feel it."  
"You can *feel* it?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah, it's hard to explain, but I can just feel it." Jess told her.  
"Wow." Piper said. Then she turned to Leo. "Why was that other Leo being you?"  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Prue's SUV...  
"So, then I zapped him and that's when you guys came." Lynn finished. She just told them the whole story of everything that happened, but like the first time her mother came to her, she kept that part to herself.  
"So, a voice just told you to fight?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, it was weird, but I wasn't afraid or anything. I just suddenly knew that the voice was right." Lynn said and smiled to herself.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the manor...  
"Leo, tell me." Piper commanded. Leo tried to hide it, but he wasn't doing a good job.  
"Yeah, tell us." Jess said. "That guy was really annoying."  
Leo sighed and sat down and told them, "He knew about Maruka. He was a whitelighter and he was always a little eccentric. Yesterday he got condemned to have his wings clipped. He somehow got the power to change into people he's touched, well he touched me yesterday and shoved me in the cell. He left and everyone thought I was him trying to get out by saying I was the real Leo. He was convinced that one of the Young Three had to die to bring real power to the Charmed Ones, so he tried to take you two so he could get Lynn to The Cave." Leo sighed. "They were going to clip my wings today, but you guys saved me. They probably caught him by now and made him convert to his real self."  
"Wow." Piper said. "He deserves to get his wings clipped."  
"Totally." Jess agreed.  
They heard the sound of a car pulling up was heard, then after a few minutes, Hallie, Prue, Lynn, and Phoebe came through the door.  
"Hey guys, what's new?" Prue asked.  
"A lot." Piper answered.  
"We, uh, know the feeling." Hallie said. She was helping Lynn stand again.  
"Doesn't it suck?" Jess asked from the couch. Everyone laughed a little, then they all told their stories.  
  
  
2 hours later...  
"If I heard a voice in my head, I would probably freak out." Jess said after Lynn finished.  
"Oh shut up miss telepathy." Hallie joked and playfully smacked Jess' arm.  
"I said in my head, not if my voice was in other people's heads." Jess said.  
"Hey, where's Jeremy?" Lynn asked.  
"He and Cole went with the baby somewhere yesterday...mumbled something about another plane." Phoebe answered.  
"I didn't even get the chance to make fun of him." Jess pouted.  
"Send him a letter of insults." Lynn suggested with a smile.  
"Good idea! Letter of insults..." Jess mumbled.  
"Speaking of letters..." Leo said as a letter orbed in.  
Prue shrugged and opened it.  
"Read it outloud." Piper told her.  
"Dear Charmed Ones and Young Three," Prue read. "We are deeply sorry for what Tyler has done to you. His wings were clipped and he was placed back in his cell until we decide his fate. Although the damage done to Derek is irreversible, he has been sent to live with your friend Hannah. We also regret to inform you that the Young Three must return home as soon as possible. There is much to be done and not a moment to spare. Sincerely, The Elders."  
"I was wondering about Hannah." Hallie admitted.  
"I was too...glad that Derek guy is going to be alright." Lynn said.  
"Everyone got what they deserved I suppose." Phoebe said.  
Lynn and Jess both looked at her.  
"Well, okay, maybe some of the people didn't get what they deserved, but...oh I hate that expression now!" Phoebe said and crossed her arms. Jess and Lynn just smiled.  
"I guess we should..." Hallie said quietly standing up.  
"Yeah." Lynn agreed quietly and Hallie helped her up again.  
"Uh-huh." Jess said. "But, it isn't like we'll never see each other again, right?"  
"Right." Prue agreed with a smile.  
Lynn pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Prue.  
"Thanks." Lynn said to her just as the blue smoke started to swirl around them.  
Then, after it cleared, they were gone again. Prue looked at the envelope and saw that it had her name on it. She smiled to herself.  
"We'll see them again." Prue said confidently.  
Everyone agreed and went back to the living room.  
And they would see them again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
